Lisa Collins
Lisa Collins (born 1987) is a supporting character in Tucker's Wand. An aspiring photographer, she was a neighbor to Tucker Holmes and Maggie Yen for quite a while, becoming friends with both. Lisa eventually got a job as a junior photographer with Models Inc. Biography Lisa was born in Burbank, California, the daughter of a painter and a real estate agent, Aston Collins her older sister. As a child Lisa became facinated with her father's work and was interested in art herself but found that painting wasn't her strength, though the photos she took on family vacations always drew praise. Interested in photography, Lisa took a community college course in it after finishing high school. Lisa managed to get a freelance job with the tourism board of greater Los Angeles after finishing her course, allowing her to get an apartment away from Burbank. While Lisa's for the tourism board did help pay for her expenses her parents had set her up a small Trust Fund that also helped whenever she had a bad month. While trying to also get into fashion or journalistic photography, wanting to diversify, Lisa met Tucker Holmes and Maggie Yen after they moved in next-door to her apartment. Lisa quickly took to Tucker in particular, finding him intelligent as well as trustworthy, and later helped his girlfriend Haley Leone meet a few people she knew in the fashion industry from her own attempts at networking. Lisa's attachment to Tucker became an innocent crush, Tucker even kissing her at one point though unbeknownst to her it was to cover up something he'd done with the Wand of Kronos. Lisa appreciated the act but insisted Tucker should stay with Haley, who Lisa never properly befriended but did respect none the less. Tucker ended up taking advantage of Lisa's carelessness on multiple occasions, using the spare key she'd trusted him with as an excuse to use her apartment as an emergency storage locker. Later after Tucker and Haley broke up Lisa dated him once but it was decided it was too soon, Tucker also thinking Lisa a bit too innocent for him. Since meeting Tucker Lisa has managed to break into fashion photography somewhat, working with Charlene Masters a couple of times. Eventually Lisa's connections with Tucker and Haley got her a meeting with Kathryn Summers of Models Inc, who hired her as a photographer. Personal Information * Current Age: 22 * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 115 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Family * Aston Collins, Older Sister Romances * Tucker Holmes, Dated Once Friends * Maggie Yen * Madison Yen * Cindy Vu * Kansas Wilkins * Kathryn Summers * Diane West * Charlene Masters * Audrey Burke * Chi Ross * Denise Ortega * Lexa Balfour * Martha Cassidy Appearances * Tucker's Wand VII: Minding the Store * Clockwork Wand * Tucker's Wand VIII: Rebecca's Revenge * Tucker's Wand X: Fashion Faux Pas * Tucker's Wand XI: The Vancouver Trip * Tucker's Wnd XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XVI: Maggie's Clock * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Clockwork Revenge Part 3 * Tucker's Wand XXII: Day at the Park * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXV: The Big Move * The IT Files: Erika's Bloodline * Maggie's Clock IV: Party Time * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint Trivia * Lisa is based on actress Katie Cassidy. * Lisa was the original concept for Tucker's first in-story girlfriend. * The character of Jillian from Family Guy acted as a bit of inspiration for the character, being an adsent-minded woman who could somehow afford a nice apartment doing photography. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tucker's Wand